


Recovery.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba tends to Ren’s injuries but something strange has been happening inside the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after the RenAo dorama cd timeline.

 That morning Ren woke up to the smell of pancakes. He blinks as he sit up, memories of yesterday came back to him slowly. How he felt dread and anxiety when Aoba went missing. How he comb through the streets with Beni by his side and eventually rescued Aoba from that bastard cop. Finally when they returned home, how the two of them passionately made love as he kiss away Aoba’s bruises gently while enjoying his lover’s muffled voice. 

Speaking of Aoba, Ren was about to wake him but surprise to find the space next to him on the bed is empty!

“Aoba?”

Aoba woke up earlier than him? that’s rare.

The sound of footsteps along with pitter patter of small paws became louder as the blue haired youth makes an appearance.

“Good morning, Ren.” he greets with a smile as their Allmate barks excitedly by Aoba’s feet. 

But then Aoba’s smile disappear when he saw Ren’s face.

“G-good morning.” the brunette greets back with a blink.

Is there something on his face? Come to think of it, the left side of his face feels a bit… stiff.

Aoba steps closer as he study Ren’s cheek, “seems like it got worse. Follow me, Ren. We’re going to the kitchen.”

Ren quickly pick up his scattered clothes on the floor and wear them back, “wait, what’s wrong? what do you mean by worse?”

Aoba took a mirror from the drawer and show it to his lover, “you have a nasty bruise on your cheek. It must be from last night when you fought with that crazy cop.”

Ren blinks at his reflection. It’s black and blue with a tint of green around the circle. No wonder it feels numb.

“No! don’t touch it.” Aoba warns as Ren was about to curiously raise a finger towards his cheek. 

“It’s still very tender and you’ll feel pain if  you touch it now. So we need to apply ice pack on the bruise to lessen the swelling.”

Understanding what’s happening, Ren nods at Aoba’s command, “understood.” 

Someone was tugging his pants and looking down, Ren saw their Allmate bites Ren’s pants. 

“What are you doing? stop that, Ren.” Aoba lightly pats the Allmate on the head to stop disturbing his lover as they both exits the room. 

The pup whines as he stares at the mirror placed at the top of the shelve… 

****

The next half an hour, Ren sits at the kitchen table with a frozen pack of peas lightly pressed against his swollen cheek. His golden eyes follow after Aoba’s back as he prepare Ren’s breakfast which will be easy for him to munch with a sensitive, injured cheek.

“Do you feel any headaches, Ren? no dizziness or urge to vomit?” Aoba asks worriedly as he place a bowl of soup on the desk.

Ren shook his head, “I’m fine. It’s just that… this pain… it’s not like the damages I received back when we fought together in Rhyme… or the bug that infected my body when I was an Allmate.”

Their Allmate is currently on the floor, looking up at his owners as he make small whining noises. However both Ren and Aoba are currently in deep talk about what happened last night, they didn‘t hear the pup’s calls. 

“Ren… I’m really grateful that you came and rescued me last night. Koujaku and the others too, I owe them my apology…” Aoba says guiltily as he sits down next to Ren.

“We’ll apologize together, Aoba. Don’t worry, I’ll be by your side.”

“Thank you, Ren.”

“…. hey Aoba, I noticed this since morning but…”

“What is it?”

“Why do you keep holding your hair like that?”

“Oh, I can’t find my missing hair band and I was sure I placed it on the coffee table this morning before I’m about to cook.”

“Again? The past week things have gone missing frequently. Two days ago was Tae-san’s bangles.”

“Uh huh, Baa-chan seldom wears jewelry but that one particular bracelet was a gift from my mom. It matches with Baa-chan’s pearl necklace. I know she said it’s fine that it’s gone now but I know the bracelet means so much to her.” 

Ren clasp Aoba’s hand on the table with a firm grip, “how about we search the house this weekend? you have the day off, right?”

“That’ll be great, thank you Ren.”

“The pleasure’s mine.” he smiles though it looks a bit crooked now that his cheeks are still swelling.

Aoba chuckles at the image and stood up a bit to gently kiss Ren’s lips. Ren kisses back and Aoba moans. Closing his eyes after he saw the close on the wall… 

Wait, the clock on the wall?

“Oh no! I’m late!!” he gasps when he saw the digital numbers!

“Don’t worry about the front door, I’ll lock it for you.”

“Thanks Ren, I love you!”

“Love you too.”

Aoba steal a kiss from Ren again as he grabs his sling bag while hopping on one foot to wear his shoes out into the streets.

Ren chuckles as he close the door before locking it. 

“Come here, Ren. Let’s go do the dishes.” he calls out to the Allmate that stares at the closed door.

“Ren?”

“Woof…” 

The Allmate weakly barks back before turning around to crawl towards his other master.

“Do you miss Aoba already? don’t worry, he’ll be back very soon.” Ren assures him as he enters the kitchen after scooping the Allmate in his arms.

*****

The next day after dinner, Aoba sits down and take out something from the plastic bag he bought from the pharmacy.

“Ren, it’s been a day already. We should change the ice pack with this warm pack now.”

“Really? why?”

“Baa-chan said it’ll help to circulate the blood flow or something. Besides, it’s kinda weird to kiss you and feel cold lips.” Aoba chuckles.

Ren smiles too with a low laughter as he help himself with the warm pack. It feels good.

“Is my swelling still look bad?”

Aoba studies the swollen part of Ren’s cheek and shakes his head with a smile, “it’s getting better. Pretty soon it’ll be gone before you know it. Give it two to three days at most. Why? you miss going out and being doted by the aunties, Ren?” he teases.

“N-no, not at all. It’s just that I miss reading as I hold the book with both hands instead of one holding the pack and the other flipping the pages.”

“That’s true. Would you like me to read it for you later before bed time?”

Ren give Aoba the most dazzling smile, “yes, please.”

Now that was illegal. 

Before he can stop himself, Aoba swoops down to kiss Ren lightly on the lips. Just like where they left off from yesterday at the kitchen, the kiss soon grow heated. As his fingers brush across Ren’s broad chest, Aoba blinks.

“Hey, Ren…”

“Hmm?” the brunette pull back from the kiss.

“Where’s your necklace? the one with the crystal?” Aoba caress Ren’s naked neck.

Ren blinks as he look down, “oh, indeed it’s gone.” he says in a matter of fact.

“You didn’t take it off during your shower just now?”

The taller male shakes his head, “I often forget to take it off, Aoba. Even when I sleep. I wonder if I dropped it at the stairway…”

“No, I remember now. You weren’t wearing it when you woke up this morning too. Ren… My hair bands, Baa-chan’s bracelet and now your necklace. I think… I think someone’s been stealing from our house! I need to tell Baa-chan about this—”

Ren place a hand on Aoba’s shoulder to stop him from leaving the door, “Aoba, wait. We should investigate this matter first before addressing the issue to Tae-san.”

“Ren…”

“We wouldn’t want to scare her, right?” Ren wince with each word he spoke, Sure the swelling has lessen but it still bothers him when he speaks.

“A-alright. What should we do first?”

“We shall check the doors and windows if there are signs of someone tampering with the locks. I may be by Tae-san’s side all day but there are times when I head out for grocery shopping or Tae-san will head out too for her errands. Leaving the house empty.”

“Right. And the criminal will come back again now that he has stolen more than one thing from us.” 

Aoba then wonders why would a criminal stole his hair bands though. It’s not worth much value compared to the bracelet and necklace…

“Ren, I’ll take over the investigation part. You need to rest or the swelling of your cheek will worsen.”

“No, Aoba. What if something will happen to you by yourself?”

Aoba chuckles as he ruffled Ren’s hair, “silly, you’re overworrying again. Trust me, I’ll be fine. Besides, we’re inside our own house!”

“Still…”

“Oh alright. I won’t be alone during my investigation to search for clues. I’ll take my small but brave protector with me, right Ren~?” 

He turn to look at the pup on the bed.

But the Allmate’s not there.

“Huh? I swore he was there a minute ago.”

“Maybe he’s downstairs?” Ren crane his neck to search under the computer table in case he’s hiding from them. The pup has this tendency to be playful around them.

“Hm.. Ren seldom leave our side…” Aoba walk out the door and shout from the top of the stairs, “Ren! Ren, come here boy!”

But the only reply he gets was silence. Baa-chan must be in her room or else she would have reply him back.

“Is he stuck between the cabinet doors agai—-”

Suddenly there’s the sound of a large crash from the balcony! 

Both Ren and Aoba immediately turn around to see the closed balcony door with the curtains covering it. Cold dread creep up Aoba’s heart. What’s that noise? An intruder? 

And then there’s the sound of a painful yelp and a dog barking noisily! 

“REN!!” 

He hasn’t heard that yelp since the time back at Oval Tower when the guards kicked Ren out of their way. As a result Ren wasn’t able to start up when Aoba rescued him. He can’t bear it, he can’t bear to experience that whole ordeal again!

Could it be there’s really a burglar in the house right now? 

And that burglar harmed his Allmate?

Aoba won’t forgive him! 

Running across the room, Aoba yank the curtain aside and slide the door open to confront the burglar. 

“Ren!!” 

The puppy barks back in distress!

And Aoba saw… Ren puppy struggling to untangle itself from bedsheets and linens on the balcony floor. Nearby the trapped dog is a fallen flower pot and missing laundry basket from yesterday.

“Woof! Woof~!”

The lovers stare at their Allmate’s state in silence. Unsure to laugh first or just continue staring. 

“What are you doing, you rascal?” Aoba was the first to snap out of his shock as he kneel down to gently undo the knot of sheets around the small Allmate.

“Aoba… look.” Ren put the basket upright as he study the content inside.

Aoba peek inside after he cradle the pup in his arms like a baby and gasps.

“B-Baa-chan’s bracelet! And my old watch!”

His lover take out the supposedly stolen items out of the baskets one by one.

Not only did they recover Aoba’s hair tie and Ren’s crystal necklace but also… Aoba’s missing leg warmers, a mirror, Ren’s belt, one lime yellow sock, Heibon can badge and Tae’s old reading glasses. 

The two stare at the stolen goods stashed inside the laundry basket and then at the Allmate that excitedly bark at them. Freed and happily enjoying the attention he receive from both owners.

“Woof! woof!!”

“I think we caught our burglar now.” Ren states in a flat tone.

Aoba is still in disbelief as he held up the pup that doesn’t look the slightest bit of guilty of his crimes.

“Why did you do that?” he asks, of course not expecting a reply since Aoba didn’t change any of Allmate Ren’s factory setting—-

“That’s it!”

“That’s what?” the taller male asks.

“Because I didn’t change anything of his default mode, Ren was just acting like other normal dogs out there. He was hoarding and burying things away!”

“Hoarding…” Ren nods as he understood the situation, “I read about it in a magazine. The reason why dogs bury bones underground is due to their instinct to store food. Back then wild dogs had no guarantee of having food daily during their hunt so they hide some under the soil as back up ration. Even when we modernize, dogs still act according to their instinct.”

Aoba nods in agreement but then he still feel like some pieces of the puzzle is missing, “but Ren, he is an Allmate. Why is he doing all these? he’s not storing these to eat, that’s for sure….”

This time Ren looks a bit sad as he pats the pup’s head, “I also read that… dogs hide away shiny things of their owners because they were feeling lonely or wanted our attention to play with them.”

“Lonely?”

Ren nods, “you’ve been caring for me and my swollen cheeks the past few days, Aoba. Usually you’ll bring Ren to work or I’ll bring him along for grocery shopping. But the past two days we… were busy with my recovery and he must have thought we forgot about him…”

“Oh Ren…”

Aoba hugs the small pup close as he rest his head in Ren’s embrace.

“I’m sorry. You must have been lonely and sad. I’m so sorry…”

The puppy whines sadly, not understanding why Aoba was sad so he licks his chin to cheer him up. In return Aoba squish his paws between his fingers while his lover kiss Aoba’s crown.

“I love you Ren.”

The puppy barks back.

Ren chuckles, “to this day I’m still not sure to whom you’re saying that to.”

“You know that answer more than anyone, Ren,” Aoba answers back with a cheeky smile.

Ren chuckles as he now kiss Aoba’s forehead, “what should we tell Tae-san about her recovered bracelet?”

“I doubt she’ll get angry at Ren but I’ll tell her that I found it at the laundry basket.”

“Understood.”

“Ren…”

“Hmm?”

“Next time remind me if I ever forget to bring Ren to work, okay?”

“Of course, I’ll be sure to bring him out for walks when I head to the library too.”

“Although it’ll be Spring soon, we’ll buy him new puppy scarf and socks.”

“Do they even sell those?”

“Of course, Allmates’ accessories have become quite fashionable too. You should have seen Clara’s New Year card greeting from last year to you. They even sold Allmate kimonos then.”

Ren laughs a low laughter, “alright. Tomorrow then.”

Aoba and Ren smiles as they stare at their Allmate that has no idea what they’re talking about. But one thing’s for sure, the pup understood that from now on he won’t have to worry about being abandoned to the side. Even when he caused mischief and was a bit noisy, his masters didn’t punish him. And he’s really happy that his two owners wanted to play with him still. He’s really lucky to have them!

—

——–

—————–

END?


End file.
